


Frolic and Play

by sirenofodysseus



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Christmas Cookies, F/M, shameless holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenofodysseus/pseuds/sirenofodysseus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisbon is trying to bake Christmas cookies and Red John has other ideas. RJ/L. Written for Kathiann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frolic and Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kathiann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathiann/gifts).



> Just a little holiday fun!

Lisbon wearily watched his hand, as he dipped into the silver mixing bowl and moved his fingers to his mouth, cleaning the batter from his person. “I said you could have the bowl after I was finished with,” she told him in annoyance. He laughed and she rolled her eyes, before she went back to stirring the ingredients within the bowl. 

“It’s just cookies, love,” Red John commented, eyeing the red candy sprinkles on the counter. “Who cares if we eat the whole batch ourselves, hm?” He slowly inched his clean hand out toward the canister filled with chocolate chips, which she swatted away with her wooden spoon. “Ouch!” 

“Baby,” she teased and he frowned, holding his wounded hand. “Hopefully you’ve learned your lesson and you’ll actually start heeding my warnings.” 

He nodded. “Can you kiss it better now, Teresa?” She took a moment or so to ponder the idea, before she shook her head. “Why not? I said I was going to listen!” 

“You’ve been bad,” Lisbon replied, as she poured the batter into the holiday-themed molds. “I told you not to eat anything while I was baking, and you’ve eaten half of…” He silenced her with a deep kiss, before she removed her lips from his and chuckled. “You taste like a Christmas cookie.” 

Red John grimaced and covered his eyes. “Keep that between us, okay?” 

“Why?” Lisbon asked, chuckling. “Afraid you’ll lose your status as a “big and bad” serial killer if anyone finds out that you actually enjoy the holiday season?” He rolled his eyes. “I’m just trying to stop the inevitable dentist appointment, especially if you continue to consume all of that.” 

He glanced at her, a few marshmallows halfway to his mouth. “Are you saying my teeth aren’t healthy?” He popped the marshmallows into his mouth, before swallowing. “I’m a little hurt, Teresa. I take pride in my teeth being cavity free and…” 

“Only because you brush every twenty minutes or so,” she answered, before she moved the baking sheets into the pre-set oven. “We have thirty minutes.” She eyed him, slyly. “What can we do for thirty minutes?” 

“It’s more like twenty nine minutes now.” 

“Now, you’re just being an ass,” Lisbon answered with a grimace. Red John laughed, before he stole the mixing bowl from her hands. “Hey! I wasn’t done with that…!” 

“Too bad.” He placed his entire hand within the mixing bowl, before he threw a handful of batter at her. The mixed ingredients splattered against her face, colorful apron and their refrigerator. “Hm. Teresa Lisbon inspired sugar cookie. I can’t wait to try this one.” Red John stepped closer to her and moved his lips against one of the batter-covered spots. “Mmmm.” 

She glared. “I’m going to kill you and I hate you.” 

“That’s also something you can do with twenty-six minutes,” Red John replied, coolly, cleaning off her face and returned to his bowl of batter. “Are you ready to leave the life of law enforcement behind yet? I could certainly use you in my organization as my own personal pastry chef.” 

He had no time to protect himself, as she launched one of her remaining eight eggs at him and it hit him square in the face. “If you ever suggest that I become your pastry chef again, I will pour ice down your pants.” 

“You won’t shoot me?”

“I’d like to think we’ve moved past that stage,” Lisbon idly commented. “However, you’ve made me a mess. I’m supposed to be at the Christmas party tonight and…”

“And I’m not one?” He threw out his arms and she laughed at his interruption. “It’s not funny, Teresa! I’m covered in egg and I know you won’t clean it off!” 

“Exactly.” She turned her back on him, only to hear his laughter. “What in the hell are you doing?” She glanced at him and he greeted her with a face full of white powder, which made her cough. 

“Having a visit from the Ghost of Christmases to Come,” he cheekily gave and she smacked him. “Tell me, GoCtC, what does my future hold?” 

Hiding her smirk, she played along. “Your future is suddenly about to become void of action.” Red John’s jaw dropped. “It’s also about to become messier.”

“Wha…?” She pulled the lid off the canister of sprinklers and poured the entire contents on his head. The egg with sprinkles created an oozing mess atop his head, much to amusement. 

“My own glistening Christmas tree.” 

“I hate you,” Red John repeated her own words back to her. 

“Hey now,” Lisbon gave, smirking. “You started this, and I just finished it.” 

“It’s not finished quite just yet,” he said, before he pulled her close and kissed her passionately again. “After all, we still have twenty minutes and I’m sure there’s quite a bit we could accomplish in that time.” 

“I think I like how you think.”


End file.
